


Whumptober 2020 - No.12 - I Think I've Broken Something

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: also pre-ilith, another fic based on one of our DND sessions, in which kass' left arm continues to get fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.12 - I Think I've Broken Something

The dire wolves are snarling at the three of them, and Kassandra tightens her grip on her sword, frowning. When it comes to most wolves, she can understand them a little, at least the general gist of how they’re feeling. But these ones… They’re not making any sense at all. It could have something to do with the fact that they’re half-decomposed. Bits of fur and muscle have rotted away, revealing the bones beneath. The largest of the three has part of its stomach torn open, ribs just barely visible from the side. Each of them has a strange green glow emanating from anywhere flesh is torn.

Honestly, tonight’s been so weird to begin with. Between finding nearly a dozen abandoned tents that looked as though they’d just been set up to waking up with their camp within the other, this might as well just happen.

Pelwe’s somewhere up in the trees, throwing darts and daggers at the wolves. Hafnear is a short distance behind Kass, tossing spells this way and that. Kassandra lifts her sword and charges forward, bringing it down onto the closest wolf.

It lets out a sound between a growl and a whine, but it doesn’t back down. Instead, it lunges at her. She’s a little off-balance from the momentum of her swing - wolves aren’t something she usually fights - so she can’t quite dodge out of the way. She lifts her arm to keep it from getting at her face-

And it bites down.  _ Hard.  _ Kassandra screams as her forearm shatters between the wolf’s jaws. She reacts instinctively, jerking her arm out of its mouth, and the pain spikes so badly her vision goes fuzzy. Hafnear’s yelling something, but it sounds like he’s a million miles away.

“Fuck.  _ Fuck, _ ” she growls, head spinning. There are  _ wolves  _ trying to  _ kill  _ them. She has to protect Pelwe and Hafnear.  _ Fucking focus! _

Kass unsheathes her longsword, having dropped her other one somewhere in the grass. Not important right now. Her left arm hangs limp, useless, at her side as she tries to figure out which wolf she’s meant to be fighting. It looks like there are two in front of her now. Her next swing is wild, sloppy, and misses entirely. The wolf leaps at her again and she lifts her sword to block.

It never hits. One of Pelwe’s knives pierce its neck and it crumples with a whine. Kassandra turns to find that the other two are dead as well. She lets out a breath and sinks to her knees, letting her other sword fall to the ground and clutching her left arm.

“Kass!” Both Hafnear and Pelwe shout in unison, hurrying to her side.

The deidau starts to say something, but she cuts them off, in too much pain to think quite right.

“Hafnear, can you fix this?” she asks through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, of course,” he nods quickly. “Lemme just…” He rests one hand on her shoulder and warmth flows through her arm, down towards her wrist. The warmth is pleasant, up until it starts pulling the pieces of her bone back together. Kassandra bites down on her lip so hard she draws blood, but it also gets healed within a moment.

She flexes her fingers, her hand and arm back in working order. “Thanks,” she sighs in relief. It’s still a little sore, but it’s much better. She retrieves her swords, sheathing both, and straightens up. “Alright, let’s figure out how our camp ended up in the other one, shall we?”


End file.
